Arkos Requests
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Just a bunch of requested arkos oneshots that I do whenever I get bored.


**Hello and welcome to the story. If you want any oneshots done about Arkos then type it in the comments and I might write it when I have the time. Enjoy.**

 **Request** **: Pyrrha is Adam's sister and Jaune is a Lion Faunus.**

Inside Beacon's courtyard sitting on a bench were two teenaged faunus. One of them was a blonde while the other one was a redhead. The blonde was a lion faunus, who was sleeping on the lap of the redhead, who was a bull faunus. These individuals names were Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Taurus.

Jaune and Pyrrha had been friends for a while. They met when they were eight, a bunch of kids were bullying Jaune because of his heritage. Pyrrha, who saw this, stepped in and defended him. The bullies disperse, getting bored at making fun of the boy. Jaune then thanked Pyrrha for helping him and they became friends.

They hung out a lot, doing simple kids things, like play in the local park, play hopscotch, go to arcades, etc. One day Pyrrha introduced him to her older brother., Adam Taurus.

Adam Taurus was an overprotective brother, so when he found out that her little sister's first friend was a boy, he was…..let just say he wasn't happy. Of course, he couldn't do shit about it, not wanting to upset his baby sister, who was excited about her first friend. So he kept his mouth shut, waiting and plotting for the boy to fuck up so he could gut his ass. Too bad Jaune was a giant sweet heart.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, Adam was also the leader of the terrorist group 'The White Fang.'

Adam and Pyrrha's were the polar opposites, Pyrrha was sweet and compassionate, while Adam was ruthless and easy to anger. Surprisingly though, Adam really did love Pyrrha, she was the only family he had. Pyrrha does love him too, he is her brother, but he's terrifying. He kills without remorse, especially if they're humans. This was why Pyrrha ran away one day, with Jaune.

Pyrrha was nervous that someone would recognize her, not only was she Adam's sister, but she's also mistral's champion. She picked up duel fighting as an idea to reunite humans and faunus in a peaceful way…...well by peaceful she means in the consensual fighting type of way. Her face was mostly covered with her white Fang mask during the fights, but her eyes and hair were both exposed. After the White Fang became corrupted she was force to stop, for being a part of a terrorist group. So Pyrrha was forced to dye her hair green and wear red contacts, the exact opposite of her color scheme. Thankfully, the disguise worked.

Jaune was softly snoring, light breathes coming out his mouth. His arm were under her thighs, as if they were pillows. Pyrrha was softly petting him, making him let out light purrs with each stroke.

Jaune came from a poor family, they were living by paycheck to paycheck. Not only this but he never got any education because the schools in the local area didn't accept faunus. This was somewhat good, because instead of book smarts, he learned to fight decently from his dad, since he didn't have school. Sadly his basic knowledge that most people knew were lacking. He was deeply struggling in subjects that didn't involved fighting at Beacon. Pyrrha's was forced to tutor him late at night.

His lack of knowledge gotten so bad that some kids started to called him the 'Dumbass of Beacon' This nickname was spread by Cardin Winchester.

This angered Pyrrha, A LOT.Pyrrha was a nice girl and all, but she was still related to Adam. So in other words, she has a slight temper. It was a long fuse temper, but still a temper nonetheless. Pyrrha's really hates bullies, so her close friend getting bullied until he was on a verge of tears really pissed her off. After a while Jaune actually started to believe the rumors. This broke her heart.

This was when Pyrrha's snapped, she wanted revenge. At one point her team was sparring with Cardin's team and she went all out on him. She didn't pull any punches whatsoever. Jaune literally had to pull her off of Cardin as she mercilessly beat him, even after he surrendered. All she saw was red, much like an enraged bull, Pyrrha didn't even knew who was screaming louder; her or Cardin.

Glynda scolded her for this, and give her a week detention. Everyone stopped bullying Jaune after this, being afraid they might enrage the bull.

Pyrrha was ashamed of herself, letting her anger consume herself, just like her brother. It was moments like those that made it clear that the two were related.

There was a thing that terrified Pyrrha about Adam, what if he finds her. He'll probably drag her back home. What would he do with Jaune? Again, Adam doesn't like Jaune. So imagine what he would do to him after they both ran away together.

Adam wasn't a fan if the Arc family in general. His parents were anti-whitefangs. They believe violence wasn't the answer to achieve equality. Adam and Jaune's father had plenty of arguments over the years, causing Adam to storm out of the Arc's house in anger so he wouldn't hurt any of them.

Pyrrha's knew the only reason he never hurt them in the first place was because he knew it would anger her. Pyrrha was scared what he would do to them if he didn't care what she thinks about him.

Jaune slightly stirred when she accidentally moved her leg, making him mumble in his sleep. Pyrrha was quick to soothingly rub his head and hushing him, make him fall back to sleep. Soon he was snoring again.

Pyrrha and him were both up all night studying for a test Jaune had today. He was a nervous wreck the whole time, not wanting to fail yet another test. He couldn't even get the four hours of sleep that Pyrrha had from his nervousness. So Jaune crashed on her on her shoulder after school, then Pyrrha carefully maneuvered his head unto her lap.

Pyrrha smiled at the boy, as she gently pet him behind his lion ears. He let out an adorable purr. Jaune always hated his purr, thinking it's 'unmanly' but Pyrrha couldn't get enough of it. She tries to make him purr every chance she could get, and would always giggle whenever he gets flustered from it. The boy was too adorable for his own good.

There was another thing that made Pyrrha slightly nervous. Her name was Blake Belladonna. Blake was a cat faunus, who was also part of the white Fang before running away.

Surprisingly, Blake doesn't recognize her. To be fair on Blake's part, they usually always worn their white Fang masks when talking to each other, so Blake hasn't seen her face that much. Pyrrha also changed her last name to Nikos on her transcripts, so no one would connect the dots. Pyrrha was also force to change weapons. Her new weapons were similar to her last weapons, but still different.

Pyrrha wanted to keep her secret from Blake, it's not that she doesn't trust her or anything. It's just that she wanted to keep her past behind her and her identity was the past. Although a small part of Pyrrha believes that Blake actually knows and just respect her wish to not to be known.

Pyrrha's continued petting him as he purred, smiling each time he does this. He really needed his sleep right now, and Pyrrha was more than glad to let him use her legs as a pillow. He was drooling a little bit but she didn't mind.

She really appreciates Jaune, everyone else that knew about her brother always treated her differently, they were deeply afraid of her. Not Jaune though, even after finding out about her brother, he still act like the dorky little leo he was. Of course he was still terrified of her brother though, that guy had a short fuse. Nonetheless, he still treated Pyrrha like a normal girl and didn't assume she was like her older brother, while everyone else did assume that. They would be somewhat unnerve when talking to her, as if she might hurt them if they say the wrong thing.

She remembered one time a white Fang grunt accidentally bumped into her, knocking her down. When he noticed who she was, he actually started crying and fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Pyrrha just awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder, (which made him flinch) and reassuring told him it was alright. He then thanked her as if she spared his life.

Jaune was never fearful of her, which was probably one of the reasons why she fell for the blonde good, and boy did she fell hard.

He was sweet kind boy, always wanting to avoid conflict and always wanting to help everyone; rather they are human or faunus. Jaune was just a peaceful person, much different from her brother.

Jaune finally woke up, after a hour of sleeping. He yawned before popping his back. He then look at Pyrrha, his blue eyes staring into her's. He then smiled at her, which always brought her joy.

"I ugh…..sorry I passed out on you." He said, scratching the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. Pyrrha giggled at his awkwardness.

"I didn't mind Jaune, you needed your rest." She then smirked teasingly. "Although you did kind of drooled on my leg."

Jaune looked worried as a blush creeped on his face, which made Pyrrha's giggle louder. "I did? Oh god, I'm sorry Pyr." He said, clearly embarrassed. This made Pyrrha giggled even louder, making him even more embarrassed.

"Let's back to our dorm, I bet you'll want a proper bed to sleep on."

Jaune just shrugged. "I don't know, your legs were pretty comfy."

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to blush and look away from him. "L-lets just get to our dorm." She said, red in the face as she quickly walked away to their dorm, leaving a confused Jaune behind.

 **So here was the first request. While I was writing this an idea for a story came into my mind. It's similar to this but Adam isn't evil in it, instead he is just an overprotective brother. So when he found out that his baby sister's partner at beacon is a boy, aka Jaune, he decided to visit beacon for some 'family bonding' time and to meet this Jaune fella.**


End file.
